spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
HOOPLA2020
This is the 18th episode of Hoopla's Fantastic Beach, and the 4th episode of season 2. (Hoopla wakes up with a lightbulb above his head) Hoopla: Hoopla! What’s this? Lightbulb: I am an elaborate figment of your imagination intended to represent an idea. Hoopla: Okay then. What’s the idea? Lightbulb: You should run for President this year. Hoopla: Hold on… didn’t I think of this yesterday? Lightbulb: Yes, but then you thought up me. Hoopla: I don’t like you. Hey if this is my imagination I can do whatever I want right? Lightbulb: HE FIGURED IT OUT. (The lightbulb vanishes) Hoopla: Well, I should probably get to working on my election now. But first I need a sponsor… (Cut to Hoopla knocking on Boopla’s door) Boopla: Who is it? Hoopla: Your dad. Boopla: Hoopla I know it’s you, you can’t think of any original jokes. Hoopla: Fine, you got me. (Boopla opens the door) Boopla: So...whatcha want? Hoopla: Well me and Doclement went to the future then we got betrayed and then I went through dimensions and then I met back up with the Doc and then I got the idea to have an election to gather up all the armies in the world to blow up the aliens. Boopla: W-w..wha-WHAT?! Hoopla: Yep! I’m such a Krazy Kool Kid. Boopla: Are you feeling okay? Hoopla: Yes! Boopla: You sure? The stress of the world ending isn’t onto you yet? Hoopla: I’m 99% sure! Boopla: If that’s the case...you still haven’t told me what you want. Hoopla: Well, you’re insanely famous from your rapping, correct? Boopla: Yes...keep going… Hoopla: If you could sponsor me, then I’d be rich and famous which would get me more people to vote HOOPLA2020! Boopla: Would I be rich and famous too? Hoopla; I thought you already were. Boopla: You can't ever have enough money you know. Hoopla: What if you filled an entire planet with just money? Boopla: We’d all suffocate and die. Hoopla: Nice. Boopla: Well Hoopla, you gotta good plan going here. I’ll sponsor you- Hoopla: Yay! Boopla: But you must win...or else my boss will sue you in Hell. Hoopla: HAHAHA, I get it, it’s like “see you in hell” but it’s sue instead! Funny joke. Boopla: I’m serious he will literally sue you in Hell. Hoopla: Oh. Well then I’m off to start working on my election! First, I’ll need to create a diagram. Boopla: Diagram of what? How we're gonna save the world or the election? Hoopla: Why not both? Boopla: Ok then. (10 minutes later) Hoopla: This here is the likelihood of the world ending tomorrow. Boopla: Yikes. Hoopla: And this here is the current standings of the upcoming election. As you can see, there are two other candidates running for president besides me: Mike Bay and Ronald Hump. Boopla: Those names sound funny, and familiar. Hoopla: Ignore the names please. Now as you can see, Bay is currently 0.1% ahead of Hump. And when I run for president, I'll be 100% ahead of both of them. Boopla: That's very unrealistic. Hoopla: Okay, diagrams done. Now for posters. You have photoshop, right? Boopla: I pirated it. Hoopla: Even better. Let's get to making those posters. (One hour later) Hoopla: And they're done. Boopla: But- These are just knock-off movie posters with HOOPLA2020 slapped on it! Hoopla: And that’s why it’ll work. People don’t want other people stealing their work, so they’ll send their fanbase after me, which will make more people see my campaign! Boopla: I guess? Hoopla: Oops, forgot the missing touch. (Types “Copyright 2020 Hoopla Productions on the poster”) This'll really get them going. Boopla: Hoopla, you sure this will work? I’m just saying, it’s risky. Hoopla: Boopla, calm down. In times like this, they'll surely flock to me. Boopla: If you insist. (A few days later - Election Day) Boopla: What do you mean you forgot to announce your campaign? Hoopla: Don’t worry it’ll be fine. The posters have done the work for us. Boopla: I sure hope so. (At a random voting booth) Citizen: Hmm, who should I vote for? Both of these candidates suck barnacles. Hoopla: (appearing out of nowhere) Vote for me! I’m on there. Citizen: Hey, no you’re not- (his name suddenly appears on the ballot) Dang I’m blind. (votes for Hoopla) Citizen 2: What’s so good about Hoopla anyway? We don’t even know who he is. Citizen 3: I saw HOOPLA2020 on an Avengers Endgame poster. It’s kinda funny. Citizen 4: I did too. And I worked on that movie, I’m suing! Citizen 5: I’m tired, I just wanna vote for someone who can fix this town. Hoopla: That’s what I’m trying to do here. Citizen 5: (yawns) Really? Then I’m voting for you now. (falls asleep on Citizen 2) Citizen 2: Aw, come on. Not this again! Citizen 4: ...Again? Election manager: Okay, what’s going on here? Citizen 4: I’m suing this fool who thinks he’s running for president! He’ll never win! He stole the Endgame poster I made myself! Hoopla: Hey before you do that, you should hear my slogan! HOOPLAHOOPLAHOOPLA! Citizen 4: What- This is insane! That doesn’t make any sense! Hoopla: Too bad, deal with it. Citizen 4: UGH! Election manager: Okay okay everyone, settle down. Due to all this commotion over our new candidate, the election will be delayed by a week. (Everyone leaves, including Hoopla, who is relieved by the delay) Election manager: Pssst, Hoopla. Hoopla: Huh? Election manager: You got my vote. Hoopla: o. (leaves along with the crowd) (At home) Boopla: How’d it go? Hoopla: Far better than I expected. I caused a commotion and election day was delayed by a whole week. TV: Breaking news! Election day has been postponed until next week due to a new candidate appearing out of nowhere. His name? Hoopla. Boopla: That’s you! Hoopla: I know. I thought I’d lose in a heartbeat! Boopla: You know what this means. Hoopla: Time to write my big speech. Boopla: Before that. Hoopla: Drink Dr. Kelp until we pass out? Boopla: Yes. (They do exactly that, and the episode ends with the TV playing a commercial against Hoopla’s campaign) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:HFB Category:Episodes Category:2020 Category:2020 Episodes Category:2020 Transcripts